


What the Dog Dragged In

by Danceintheflames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pre-Slash, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danceintheflames/pseuds/Danceintheflames
Summary: That time Sirius found out about Remus’ furry little problem.





	What the Dog Dragged In

It started the week leading up to the full moon, but he didn’t realize that until much later. Sirius noticed his friend seemed awfully touchy and stayed quiet amidst the ration of “monthly cycle” jokes from their friends. Sirius could hear him tossing and turning fitfully every night – each one worse than the last, until he wakes early one morning, before the sun’s even up, and notices it’s oddly quiet. 

He turns over in bed and finds Remus’ is empty. He creeps out of the room, invisiblity cloak in hand, and when he finds the common room empty as well he checks everywhere he can think of – the Great Hall, the library, hell, even the lavatory. Nothing. He tries to tell himself he’s over reacting, that his friend is fine, but he can’t ignore the nagging feeling that something is very wrong. 

'What have you gotten yourself into, Remus?' He thinks as he presses his forehead to the cold stone wall. He’s about to give up and go wake the others when he has a thought -The Forbidden Forest. He scrubs a hand over his face in frustration and then makes his way onto the frost-covered grounds. He can’t decide if he hopes Remus is out here or not. He searches the edge of the forest and sees nothing.

And then he hears it. The most pitiful whining sound he’s ever heard. Like a dog that’s badly injured. It’s barely audible but he does his best to follow it. And there he finds Remus Lupin, sitting on the ground against a tree, with knees tucked up and arms wrapped around them. Shaking from the cold and obviously not quite all there. Sirius can see cuts all over him and is sure there are even more, hidden beneath his torn up pajamas.

He pulls off the invisiblity cloak and comes to stand before his friend, crouching down so he’s at eye level. Remus flinches at the sudden appearance and movement, still not totally out of whatever’s happened to him.

“It’s alright, mate.” He tries to shush his friend but only winds up startling him more. 

“Remus, it’s me, it’s Sirius!” Finally he manages to catch the boy’s eye and Remus calms a bit.

Sirius just sits in the cold with him until he calms enough to recognize his friend and let’s himself be pulled up.

“Sirius?” Remus mumbles as Sirius pulls his friend’s arm over his shoulders, supporting his weight with an arm around his back.

“Mm?” 

“Thanks.”

Sirius takes him to Madam Pomfrey despite his protests. And she all but throws the boy out of the hospital wing for his troubles, yelling at him to stay out of her way if he wants her to care for his friend. 

So he busies himself with getting breakfast in the Great Hall, smuggling a scone for Remus before heading straight back to him. James and Peter must think he’s off chasing skirts, they don’t ask where he’s rushing off to.

He plops down on the bed and hands Remus the scone but doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have to. Remus knows he’s worried, but he also knows Sirius can sense how embarrassed and shaken he is and is grateful that his friend doesn’t press him for details. They sit in silence together until Remus can’t stand it anymore.

“You’re wondering what happened.” He toys with the blankets and refuses to make eye contact for a moment. When he finally does look up, he’s grateful for the lack of judgement on his friend’s face. He takes a breath.

“I’m a werewolf, Sirius.” Sirius, bless him, manages not to flinch. He doesn’t spring up from the bed or even move away when he hears this. He actually moves closer, and taking a deep breath of his own, takes Remus’ hand.

“We’ll get through this. You’re not alone.” He doesn’t break eye contact with Remus when he says this and Remus thinks if he weren’t still in so much pain, he would close the space between them and hug him.

And the next time Remus goes missing in the middle of the night he isn’t alone. If anyone had been out in the forbidden forest during a full moon would have thought it seemed strange. A werewolf, a dog, a stag, and a rat.

Anyone out during dawn after the full moon would really have thought it strange – a shaggy black dog curled around a banged up boy while he regains his senses and a stag and rat look on.


End file.
